Missing scenes
by Girlygirl
Summary: A little EmmaJessie scene that I felt they should have added in the episode HARD TIME. It's from Emma's point of view


Hey, this is a little Emma/Jessie scene that I feel was missing from the episode, **Hard Time**. It starts when they're standing it the dark room after he escapes from his cell. I own nothing and please please review. 

Missing scenes 

I heard it, it was the smallest of sounds, by I heard it and my eyes shot up to meet the darkness. Stepping forward I keep going until I stepped into the connecting room. Taking two steps forwards I stopped and turned, surveying everything around me. Then I heard it again and, unwillingly, my hand moved in the direction of the sound, taking the flash light with it. The light settled on something, or should I say someone and I let out a breath that I didn't relies I had been holding.

"Jessie." I breathed as I looked at him. His hand shot in front of his face, I was blinding him with the flashlight. Lowering the flashlight I jumped back a little when I looked up and found him just inches away from me. That was when I noticed his face; his beautiful face all bruised and cut.

"What happened?" I asked my hand instinctively coming up to touch him. He stopped me, his hand instinctively coming up to block mine. 

"Forget it." He told me, or something like that as he gently pushed my hand back down. I let my arm drop back down at my side but I wanted desperately to touch him face, I wanted to help him. I let my gaze linger on the light that the flashlight was giving off, on how far it went before totally disappearing before I looked up at him again. He was staring at my, his face dark with that lack of light, but I could see the intensity in his star and it was starting to make me unconvertible. I didn't say any thing I just let him study me as if he was taking me in, remembering me as if he might never see me again. I shifted from one foot to another as I waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. My eyes flickered up to his again and a shiver ran through me, no one had ever looked at me that way Jessie was doing at that moment. I opened my mouth to say something but he bet me to it.

"Nice glasses." He growled, his voice deep and low as he smiled at me. 

"Thanks, but I doubt you're here to inspect my wardrobe." I told him and almost wished I hadn't when his intense star locked itself on my clothes. His eyes didn't linger there, not like they had on my face, they only stayed a moment before locking again on my face. He had a look in his eyes, a hunger that both scared me and intrigued me. Suddenly he grabbed my arms, causing the flashlight to drop and roughly kissed me. At first I was shocked, even a little scared of him, but I sensed only him, he was still Jessie, and found myself kissing back. Bring his hand up he tilted my head a little, giving him better access to my mouth and with the other hand he pulled me closer to him. My hands found there way into his hair and I played with the soft strains. 

"We shouldn't do this." I told him, breaking the kiss.

"Probably not." Was his breathless but uncaring answer as his lips captured mine again and I was suddenly rammed into the wall. I let out a cry but he didn't break the kiss and I could feel the vibrations of my cry bounce around my mouth. He must have felt the vibrations as well because he groaned deep in his throat. Wrapping my legs around his middle he pushed my up a little more along the wall. Pulling his mouth away from mine I whimpered from the lose of it and I could hear his chuckle at that. His mouth moved from mine to my neck and collarbone and he started leaving kissing all along them. My breath cote as he made his way to my ear.

"Like that?" He growled into my ear and all I could do was nod my head as he sucked on my ear lobe. His lips moved to place a single kiss right under my ear and my eyes fluttered shut. He trailed his way to my jaw and started trailing kisses along it.

"God, Jess." I moaned as my hand grabbed his hair and he pulled back to look at me. 

My eyes snapped opened and I found myself staring into deep blue eyes. He grabbed my hands and pined them to the wall before giving me a devilish smile.

"Miss me?" He asked, his voice no louder then a whisper before he once again lowered his lip to mine. Pushing myself from the wall it sent him back a few steps and his legs came into contact with the desk. He lowered himself into a sitting position on the edge of the desk with my legs still locked around him. I took the opportunity to push him onto his back and he didn't really fight me.

"No argument?" I asked him, as I looked down on him. 

"I'm kinda tired of being in control." He told me, his hand locked behind he head as he smiled up at me. 

"I'm all yours." He added. 

"Good." I told him as I bend to meet his lips. He hand lost themselves in my hair and I nibbled on him bottom lip before leaving his mouth altogether. This time he growled and I smiled before kissing his jaw line. He was going to pay for what he had put my through. I nibbled at his right ear lobe before kissing right underneath it and trailing towards his Adams apple. Kissing his Adams apple I keep going till his shirt stopped me. Pulling away I looked at him before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Letting it fall to the floor I started trailing kissing all over his stomach. Placing kissing on his stomach I felt his abs shift at my touch and laughed before trailing my fingers across them.

"Someone's ticklish?" I asked mischievously as I looked at him and he grabbed my arms flipping me under him and grinning down at me; I was in for it. His hands slowly slipped under my shirt and I moved as he ran them down my sides. Bringing his hands up he pushed my jacket like shirt off of my shoulders before staring down at me and bringing him hand to the bottom of my shirt to pulled my tan-top off. Helping him I straitened my arms so he could slid it off and to the ground. He stopped for a second to look at me, clad in nothing but a skirt and a white bra and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." He told me before letting his hands dance across my stomach and following with kisses. I moaned again as he kissed my bully button before letting his hand settle on the waist of my skirt. Stopping he looked at me, deep into my eyes as if for permission and I found myself unsure. He must have sensed my hesitation because he let his hands drop from my waist and he moved to get up. Grabbing his arm I pulled him down to me.

"Please, don't stop." I begged him and he smiled before kissing me roughly like at first. Moving from my face he was about to pull down my skirt when we heard it; the alarm. 

"Shit." He swore as he got up from the desk and pulled me up with him. I didn't even bother with my shirt before going over to desk to find out what was happening. Punching in a few things I came up with an escaped prisoner alert.

"That's me, they're on to me." He told me and I fought the panic in my chest. Then we heard the noises outside of the door. Quickly we threw on our shirt and he locked handcuffs around his wrists. I hated seeing that, him locked up but I knew he had to. Grabbing a clipboard I stood beside him. Turning quickly I kissed him before whispering in to his ear.

"I see you later." 

The door flu opened then and I jumped.

"It's about time you got here." I told the guard, trying to sound as thought I been waiting like this forever. I didn't really hear anything after they left but I watched as they dragged Jessie out and I noticed before he was totally out the door he turned to me and mouthed "later", and smiled to myself as I thought about later and knew that I couldn't wait till then.

-Girlygirl  


End file.
